Talk:The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure/Featured article discussion
The following discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as on the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. The result was Promote The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure to Featured Status. Will-Girl 03:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure Nominator: Wilhelmina Will I have chosen to nominate this article because I feel that it satisfies all of the necessary criteria for articles on The Land Before Time movies. To see what I mean, please see the Manual of Style for movie articles. While it does not have many of the additional sections, it has all of the necessary sections for a Featured Article; some of these have one or two subsections within them as well. The article is appropriately illustrated, with a sizy gallery section, and quite thorough in every aspect it covers. Also, the intro does a good job of summarizing the rest of the article, and the plot summary in the section of the same name is around the desired length. It is well-categorized, and the real-world information is very well-cited. Again, I think the article for The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure is a perfect example of some of Land Before Time Wiki's very best work in articles. Will-Girl 07:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Support: I think the plot summary for this movie is written better, as well as the external links selections. Also, wasn't Big Freeze already featured? Aabicus 04:51, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aabicus, read the rules at the top of the page! Big Freeze was not featured, because it was not a featured article. Cera was used for January. Also, you have to compare the article to the criteria for movie articles. Will-Girl 05:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Aabicus, we are not choosing one of these to be promoted. This is the system Wikipedia uses. Depending on the outcome of each discussion, both of these articles may be promoted. You have to do the same process the rules at the top of this page say you must do, for each of these suggestions. Will-Girl 05:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, let's try this again. As I said above, I feel this article is better written than the other nominee. The plot section is much more extensive, the gallery is filled with pictures, and I was surprised to see the VHS cover was even there! This article meets all the criteria for a Featured article, and so I support it for the main page. Aabicus 03:17, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Um, Aabicus, sorry if I sound like a bother, but Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Articles is where we discuss which article will appear on the main page. On this forum, we merely discuss which articles are to become featured articles. Sorry. Will-Girl 03:26, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *'Summary:' As it has been over a week, it is well-time to close this discussion. Since the results appear to be unanimous (and quite enthusiastically unanimous!!!), I will say, "Yes, this article may be promoted to Featured Status today!!!"... Will-Girl 03:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) The preceding discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as in the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion.